


Toad-pocalypse

by destructo08



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destructo08/pseuds/destructo08
Summary: 2 years back, I had an idea. What if I wrote a one-shot where Naruto, with the help of the toads, can beat anyone? I never did finish this, but I am posting it anyways.





	Toad-pocalypse

I tried to post this a few days after I posted it on fanfiction.net, because I am utterly inept at everything, and couldn't understand the simple process of uploading on AO3. It is now 7th February, and I still haven't posted. I give up. Imma upload, even if most of it doesn't make sense. Will try and fix it in march, or whatever. 

I am so confused, just go to https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13778969/1/Toad-pocalypse to read the proper author notes. I can't even figure out how to make stuff bold here. There is this

**command, but that's way too annoying to manually use or copy paste.**

****Toad-pocalypse** **

**It was dark. Dust was everywhere, making it near impossible for any light to penetrate through. The smell of blood being quite prominent in the area. A miasma of despair hung around the area, but not quite the despair of the living, but the despair of those who had hoped, tried their best, and still died to insurmountable strength.**

**Those who lived were far too few in comparison to those who died. The despair of living when their comrades died, it was quite an intense guilt that was felt, and yet, it only barely added on to the despair of those who had perished.**

**'Truly his foes had deserved to die if that was all it took to bring them to their knees,' a grievously wounded man thought.**

**The disparity between his calm and collected thoughts, and his brutally damaged body, was great, but yet it slowly made sense as to why his injuries were given naught even a glance, as it quickly recovered from its damage. What was once an armless, legless torso, soon became a one-armed, two-armed, and soon a one-legged torso. So on this continued, seemingly as if the clock had turned backwards.**

**After a brief period of time, his body had completely recovered from all that had ailed it, with the only exception seemingly being the crack-like marks all over his body, almost as if it hadn't fully regenerated. It had turned from something barely recognisable as a human being to a man, a warrior, who looked to be in his 30s.**

**"You are indeed as strong as the legends made you out to be." A voice came from behind the warrior.**

**Madara frowned slightly. He had somewhat forgotten about his 'companion' in the 'rush' of his disappointing battle.**

**"This strength, it is the strength that I trained for during my youth; It does not come from whatever modifications you have made to my body after my death" He answered back in an annoyed tone, but then again, that was how he normally sounded like.**

**"Oh? You seem to have noticed my modifications already? Well then, why don't you continue to show me your strength. If I am not wrong, there still seem to be some survivors from your little meteorite technique." The companion answered back in his usual annoying composed tone; as if everything had gone according to his plan.**

**Madara narrowed his eyes, he would assure the man who brought him back, that he was not, in fact, doing everything in accordance to whatever plan he most likely had.**

**'But how to do that.' he wondered to himself. His own plan seemed to have already diverged from its original path. The simple fact that he was brought back to life with the **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** was proof that Obito had failed at some point in his execution of project _**Tsuki no Me**_. He was supposed to have been brought back by the child—Probably a man now—that he had given his Rinnegan to.**

**Waking up in this body, that wasn't quite living or dead, had greatly annoyed him. The sensation of blood pumping as he fought, the knowledge that any blade could kill him if he lost concentration even once during a battle, that was what Madara loved. He practically lived for the thrill of fighting, and to be in this immortal, undying body was something that Madara greatly disliked.**

**Already, he had done a suicide technique and had survived because of the unique immortal elements of this body.**

**Yes, Madara decided; he was going to make his companion suffer greatly for this once he figured a way to get out of his control, and he would escape his control, for he was Madara Uchiha.**

**Before he could answer back with a derogatory remark, the sound of some rubble being moved caught his attention.**

**He looked towards it and realised that he could not see what, or who, had caused the noise because of the dust in the air.**

**He did not want to leave anyone from such a weak army alive though; his honour would be stained if weaklings of that level could survive a technique of his meant to kill them.**

**'This would have to have been the most useless thing he had ever used the Rinnegan for.' he thought to himself as he prepared his chakra for his technique.**

****Shinra Tensei!** The name of the technique was not actually said vocally but was rather intoned in his mind.**

**Immediately after he had executed his technique, most of the dust in a wide radius, along with a lot of debris from his previously used technique, was removed. This should have had the added effect of taking care of whatever, or whoever, that had caught his attention earlier, as they would have been too weakened after surviving his previous attack to survive even the weak- by his standards- level **Shinra Tensei** that he had just used.**

**Unsurprisingly, his 'companion' remained next to him as the man had simply levitated in place.**

**To his surprise, however, his technique had not blown away the object that had stained his pride. Upon taking a closer look, he grew even more annoyed.**

**The clone of the Jinchuuriki? How odd for a **Kage Bunshin** of all things to survive his meteor onslaught. It rankled him that a clone of all things had survived his attack, a clone which he had previously disregarded as weak for its inability to change anything on the battlefield.**

**It was then a bouncing object got his attention. 'Was that rubber?' he questioned mentally. It all suddenly clicked in his head; the clone hadn't really survived his attack on its own, it had survived with the help of the man who had the bloodline ability to use the Rubber element techniques.**

**This all went through his head in the span of a second, before he focused his attention back towards the clone.**

**Except that it wasn't there anymore.**

**He looked left, right, behind, and then finally above him where he caught sight of it.**

**Madara raised his hand in preparation to use the **Preta** path ability to absorb chakra, as he believed the clone was simply just doing its previously failed attempt at slamming a rotating sphere of destructive chakra at him.**

**His first mistake was believing that any clone of Naruto Uzumaki was something that would follow common sense or a common pattern in battle. His second mistake was disregarding the clone's ability to damage him at all when compared to its previous futile efforts.**

**The clone put its hands in a plus shape, and with a puff of smoke, there was another clone. This was anticipated by Madara, as the original clone had not shown the ability to make the destructive orb of chakra without the help of other clones, or without the help of its golden glowing form. So sure was he of the fact that it was simply going to do a repetition of its previous failed attempts that he had already activated the **Preta** Path's ability to absorb chakra.**

**Sure enough, the new Clone put one of its hands out in a cupping gesture, and through experience, Madara was sure that the older clone would form the same technique that had previously failed when put up against him, whether in its more powerful Shuriken form—which was fairly unlikely with how exhausted the two clones seemed—or in its large ball-shaped form.**

**However, it was at this point that the method of attack stopped having a similarity to its previous brethren. The clones that seemed moments from dispelling of chakra depletion suddenly seemed invigorated. There seemed to be a visible aura of chakra around them.**

**'The Nine Tails.' Madara thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes. This might get interesting if the beast had just decided to interfere.**

**The original clone bit its thumbs, and then slammed its hand into the stomach of its own clone. The clone did not yell the name of its technique, but it didn't need to; Madara had seen his fair share of summoning techniques before to know where this was going. What he had not been expecting was for, what seemed like, all of the clone's chakra to be put into the summoning. No Summons required chakra of that amount.**

**In retrospect, this is where he should have realised something was wrong. This is the moment that would mark his most terrible defeat yet. However, like many who had made the mistake before him, he had underestimated the blonde. He did not see the threat in front of him, and why would he, when he could easily beat the 9-Tails at its best. This clone with a fraction of its chakra should not have been capable of doing much.**

**The massive fuinjutsu circle that followed seemed larger and much more complicated than the seals of any summoning that he had ever seen before, or ever made himself.**

**Any thoughts about the difference between a normal summoning seal and this summoning seal were wiped off his mind after the puff of smoke that followed. He found himself ill-equipped to stop the Biju-sized toad that was suddenly about to land on him. His already activated technique was quickly deactivated, but by then the toad was already too close for him to be able to escape from being its landing cushion.**

**There were few things he could do at the moment. He couldn't use his Deva Path to move it away, due to it still being in its cool down period after his previous use of it. Burning it was out of the question as it would still land on him before he could damage it enough to send it back to the location from where it was summoned.**

**He could just let it land on him and then just regenerate with his **Edo Tensei** body, but his pride would never recover after taking such a heavy blow.**

**He would have to give the clone some credit for thinking of doing something unique like this. Unfortunately for it though, it had not accounted for his **Susanoo** , even after he had shown it earlier in its weak state. That would be its own undoing.**

**He quickly turned off the **Preta** path to help his eyes focus more on efficiently forming a **Mangekyo Sharingan** technique.**

**The scene that followed was hilarious yet tense, as a toad of gigantic proportions fell from the sky on what seemed to be a rapidly forming glowing samurai avatar. It was a race against time it would have seemed. With one side winning if the toad landed before the formation of the **Susanoo** , and the other side winning if they managed to form the **Susanoo** in such a small time span.**

**Alas, Madara did not manage to actually form the perfect **Susanoo** before the toad landed. There were cracks everywhere on his **Susanoo** while some parts had still not yet even formed. With one arm still in its skeletal stage and the other being half flesh, the **Susanoo** made for a rather horrific sight rather than its usual majestic one.**

**The impact of the toad only worsened its condition. The arm that was still in its skeletal stages had broken instantly, with the next arm following shortly afterwards in a slower fashion as its 'muscles' seemingly tore apart revealing the bony arm underneath the 'muscles' before that too broke. The head of the **Susanoo** was completely caved in, and its torso was so full of cracks, that it had more cracks than non-cracked areas.**

**The sound of the collision came soon after, seemingly delayed as if in awe of the sheer size of the two forces that had worked in creating it.**

**The sound of flesh hitting flesh was the first to be heard in the mixture of many sounds, but this was no ordinary smacking sound that was made when someone was smacked. It was on a truly massive scale as it threatened to deafen any who dared to listen to it at close range. Then followed the sound of glass cracking, and the sound of glass breaking on too many different scales for any of it to make sense. The shockwave that came after did not affect Madara, but it would have been dangerous to any who were not a highly durable Shinobi. It also blew away all of the smoke caused by the summoning.**

**The ground around him had cratered greatly from the downward force generated by the toad landing on his **Susanoo**. He tried to give it a lot more chakra in the hopes of fixing some of the damage dealt to it, or to at least help it grow more arms to help spread out the load among many other arms because as it was, it was only a matter of time before the Toad lodged in the head would soon break the neck of the **Susanoo** and actually land on his body, something that would be utterly disgraceful.**

**However, it was to Madara's relief that all of its downwards momentum had finally come to a stop. He quickly focused on growing additional arms on his **Susanoo** so that he could use them to damage the toad.**

**It was then that he was reminded of his foe's presence as a blonde teen landed a fair distance from his **Susanoo** after having finally finished having its air time.**

**"Hey, Madara!" The clone shouted, "It's amazing how you managed to survive that technique. Nobody has ever survived it before you," then the clone let out a few giggles—clearly it had gone mad—like as if it knew something he didn't. It seemed more like he was in the presence of a kid about to prank someone rather than in the presence of a shinobi.**

**Then, the clone pointed upwards and said something in a much lower volume to the point that he had to read its lips to understand what it was saying.**

**It smiled grimly at him.**

**"But what will you do about the second one?"**

**High up in the sky, previously concealed by the smoke was the same sealing array that had been previously made, just floating up in the sky. Suddenly, it's complexity made sense, just as there was another explosion of smoke.**

**Madara, the ghost of the Uchiha, the legendary warrior, the man who had defeated armies, was left defenceless against the second toad coming at him at high speeds. His poor **Susanoo** that had just started growing more hands was completely demolished.**

**His **Edo Tensei** body had been completely crushed by the combined weight of two toads, along with their additional momentum.**

**And then to top it all off, a sealing toad was summoned. His intensely damaged **Edo Tensei** body was sealed into the stomach of yet another toad. Naruto would go ahead to make it known in the history books about how it took just 3 toads to take Madara down.**

****(The end)** **

**Madara's job might have been over, but the clone's work was still far from over.**

**The clone started walking away, it may as well as do one last job for the original before dispelling.**

**It took one last look at the, still seal covered, sky, and then took off sprinting.**

**It focused on its version of the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** that the original had, and tried to communicate a message to the beast within without needing to actually fully manifest himself in the seal.**

**"Thank you, Kyuubi. Without you, I wouldn't have had enough chakra to summon all of those toads. Nor would my clone have been able to go back into chakra mode to take care of that Tsuchikage who would have ruined the plan. I am really grateful for all of your help!"**

**As expected, however, he did not get a verbal response, but he did get the sense that the beast was happy; it just wasn't happy about him thanking it, but rather about what happened to Madara, and just how Madara was beaten. He would still take that as a sign that things could change between the original and the beast. Maybe they could one day be friends.**

**The clone snorted. That would be the day…**

**( **POV change, creation of a clone of the clone.** )**

**Emotions, memories, experiences. These things were the closest things that could be used to define him before his creation. One moment he wasn't there. He was simply a piece of something bigger, a piece that was simply that, a piece, nothing more and nothing less.**

**Then suddenly, he was there, with a puff of smoke announcing his grand arrival to the world. Falling, along with an identical twin, his creator, he already knew what was expected of him as the other, older clone bit into its thumbs.**

**He made sure to execute his part of the plan perfectly, for this was what he was made to do after all. Born with the knowledge of what to do, he was the perfect partner for this plan.**

**He arranged his hand out in a cupping gesture, making sure to imitate the initial parts of the forming of a Rasengan. The longer it took for Madara to realise what they were doing, the better.**

**But first…**

**He blinked and suddenly found himself in a sewer.**

**He would have to make this fast; he knew that time went by at a slower pace here, but he was still very short on time.**

**He looked forward, at some metal bars that went from the floor to the inky darkness that was the ceiling. He stopped his mind from going along that thought process before he could get curious as to how high up it went.**

**Looking to his right, he saw another version of himself, but this one had its eyes closed. Hopefully that was a representation of the link to the other clone, and not the original.**

**Author's Note:**

> **Coughs** so that's how you do author notes on AO3... I am leaving the stuff at the top. Can't tell if I am so confused because I am doing this all on mobile, or if it's my usual ineptitude.
> 
> God, I really don't wanna try to fix this in March. Preferably on laptop.


End file.
